


existence

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, kageno's pov. this is just plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he keeps you real</p>
            </blockquote>





	existence

**Author's Note:**

> for tumlr user onibidama for dragging me into this dam ship. i had fun with this i never write 2nd person pov but i feel like i can relate to kageno for a few reasons, hence why i gave him derealization issues in this. derealization warning btw!! its brief and at the start but i thought i should mention

Early in the morning, you find yourself feeling alive.

Which is a big achievement for you in more than one way.

It's 6:24 am, sunlight is seeping through the window, and you have woken up, your eyes narrowed. The first thing you feel is a body pressed to yours and you almost give a start before remembering. It was Max whom you held against your chest, Max whose breathing timed with yours, Max who nuzzled into your chest and let out a whine of protest in his sleep as you tried to shift positions. He kept you grounded, really. Kept your feet on the earth, kept your head from soaring into the clouds and away from what was happening, kept you feeling like you exist. Which is good, you've decided. You don't particularly like feeling like you don't exist.

Your presence has always been so low that people hardly noticed you. You didn't mind. You were used to it, anyway. A new feeling arose after awhile, punctuated by the definite feeling that you weren't actually real. A ghost, or.. something. You felt dead for awhile. Max was the only one who could fix that. Max was the only one who could pull you out of your dazed, dreamy state and back to reality, and you can't thank him enough for that. You still feel ghost-like, but around Max your presence is a little more real. A little stronger. If you had to be honest, when around him, you almost embrace the ghosty feeling, accepting it as a part of yourself. He made it easier to bare.

Now, with your arms around him and his face buried in your chest, you can't feel any more real.

He shifts in your arms and you pause, glancing down at him as he begins to stir. He blinks his eyes open, squinting at the light coming through the window. He rubs at one of his eyes and looks up at you, giving a light smile “G'mornin... What time is it?”

“6:30.” You respond simply. Max groans and buries his face in your chest again, tightening his arms around you “Ugh, we don't have to be up for another hour and a half...” He grumbled.

You just smile a bit and reach to tug off his hat, earning a confused noise from him before running your fingers through his hair gently, feeling him relax against your chest and give a light purr.

That's another thing you liked about him.

Actually, if you wrote down the things you like about him, the list would go off the page.

He shifted to look up at you and grabbed his discarded hat, pulling it onto your head with a slight grin. You let him, of course. He always liked how you look in his hats. He straightened the hat and his smile softened, tilting his head a bit and arching an eyebrow at you, moving one of his hands to your chin.

“You're getting kinda stubbly, Jin.” He commented.

“And?”

“Just thought I'd point it out.” He responded as he let go of your chin and nuzzled under it “You don't have to do anything about it, it's kinda nice.”

His breath ghosting across your skin reassured you of your existence. Everything felt real, everything felt nice, you nuzzled into his hair and found it soft and clean scented, giving a content sigh into the top of his head. He glanced up at you with an arched eyebrow, chuckling against you.

“You seem content.”

You just nodded, not wanting to pull your face out of the mess of hair. He soon moved his face out from under your chin and just looked at you for a moment “Could I see your eyes again?”

You hummed quietly after a moment and let him brush your hair out of the way.

Underneath rested dark eyes, light gray pools with a pale blue ringing the pupil. Central heterochromia it was called, and you always felt weird about it, which was one reason why you kept your eyes covered. Your eyes kind of slanted downwards a bit, and each had a dark circle underneath. They gave off an eerie feeling, and after many failed interactions with peers in early elementary school, you had decided to cover them up. The only person you let see them is Max. Max finds them unique and beautiful, enchanting, even. You're just content with the fact that you don't always have to restrict your field of vision around him. That got annoying after awhile.

Max moved to cup your cheek in his hand, running his thumb under your eye as his smile softened.

“You really need to show your eyes more often.. They're really pretty, Jin.”

You grumbled “I'd like to, really.. You're the only one who can stand them.”

“Well, I don't see why.” He responded with a huff, leaning up to nuzzle your cheek, almost how a cat would. He acted like a cat a lot. You always thought it was cute. You leaned in to give him a shy peck on the lips and he retaliated, throwing his arms around your neck and catching you by surprise with a firm kiss.

As you slid your eyes closed and wrapped your arms around his waist, you decided you were glad you woke up earlier than intended.

You think he decided on that too.


End file.
